Johnny’s House of Horrors
Johnny’s House of Horrors is the 10th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 10th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on October 29, 2005 on Kids' WB. Plot Lila asks Johnny and Dukey to clean their room, because Mr. Sperling is coming over, and Hugh is a neat-freak. They do that, but it turns into a mess. They spend the night cleaning the house, and overhear Lila and Hugh, who says that he had nightmares for weeks, and he kept a notebook with his dream house. The parents take off, and Johny takes his notebook. He shows his sisters it, and they say that they can download the book into their Construction Drones. They build the dream house, but it turns out Johnny used Hugh's dream journal, and built him his nightmare house. Mr. Sperling comes in with Lila. Dukey says the best thing to do is turn off the power, which can be done in Johnny's room. They run to there with Hugh's fears. When they make it there, Johnny is cornered by a spider. Mr. Sperling faints, and Hugh attacks he spider, and Johnny used dirty underwear and shuts off the power. Mr. Sperlng wakes up, and they "arrive". Johnny wants to keep the quicksand floor. Major Events * The Construction Drones are first introduced. Debuts * Mr. Sperling Trivia * Running Gags: Hugh getting scared. * Title Reference: The title is a reference to the modifications the Test house received in this episode. * The Nightmare House is probably a reference to the Addams' Family house. * This is the first episode to focus on a character other than Johnny as the main character. This episode focused mostly on Hugh Test. * Most or all of Hugh's fears were shown in this episode. His fears are: ** Snakes ** Quicksand ** Centipedes ** Giant Cerberus ** Giant Snails ** Aliens ** Vampires ** Man-Eating Plants ** Giant tentacles ** Clowns ** Giant Spiders * This marks the first time Lila's name is heard. * Even though in most episodes Johnny's room appears to be clean, this time it appears to be extremely dirty, close to how it is shown in the intro. * Susan and Mary had a small role in this episode. * This is the only appearance of Mr. Sperling. Errors * Dukey spoke throughout the episode while close to Hugh, Lila or Mr. Sperling, yet, no one seemed to notice. ** They might have been to scared to notice, or simply thought they were hallucinating * When Johnny and Dukey equipped the protection suits, Dukey's fingers were shown to be human when he equipped the gloves, even though he has paws. * When the junk bags fell down the stairway, the first fell into the kitchen, taking Hugh, Lila, Johnny and Dukey to the living room, even though the stairway is in the living room. * When Dukey first read the notebook, 2 constructo-bots carrying some caged snakes were shown in the background, yet, after the scene is zoomed out, they were nowhere to be found. * Even though the main door of the house leads to the living room, Lila and Mr. Sperling were nowhere close to the living room when they entered the house. * The house had more rooms than usually during the time it was the Nightmare house. * When Johnny opened the door where the giant tentacle resided, there were no pictures on the wall, yet, when they were shown looking at the blueprints, there were 2 pictures on the wall. * Outside of Johnny's room, no clown was shown having their hands caught in the door, yet, inside Johnny's room, there were 4 hands caught in the door. * When Dukey said "basement" after dropping through the quicksand floor, his mouth did not move to speak. * When Johnny and Hugh placed Mt. Sperling in Lila's car, there was light outside, yet, when they watched from the window, inside of the house, there was night outside. ** The time seems to be varying a lot in this episode. * When Johnny, Dukey and Hugh were looking outside through the window, the quicksand floor didn't swallowed them, only doing so when Johnny brought it to attention. ** Also, The quicksand floor only swallowed people, as the rest of the tings in the room were standing on it like standing on solid floor. When the giant squid grabbed Mr.Sperling Johnny and dukey ran out followed by Lila and Hugh test with Mr.Sperling was with them right after he was held by the giant tentacle. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs